Pharmakeia Nimune
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 830437 |no = 8327 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 46 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 172 |animation_idle = 56 |animation_move = 56 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 60, 63, 66, 72, 78, 84, 90, 96, 102, 108, 114, 120 |normal_distribute = 9, 8, 8, 9, 8, 9, 8, 9, 8, 8, 8, 8 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 78, 81, 87, 90, 96, 99, 105, 108, 114, 117, 123, 126 |bb_distribute = 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 5, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 87, 90, 93, 99, 102, 105, 111, 114, 117, 123, 126, 129 |sbb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129, 132 |ubb_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A natural prodigy of plant-based magic, Nimune was well-known for her beauty -- but her razor-sharp intellect proved to intimidate many suitors who came seeking for her hand. Fortunately, her keen insight improved her family's fortune, helping them overlook that particular issue in her character. Under her tutelage, her family's vineyards grew prodigiously and their wine gained fame throughout the land. Yet the steady stream of men who desired marriage soon waned, while others began to indiscreetly point out that their rich holdings lay defenseless from accidents, bandits, and other calamities. The end to her family's woes came one day when a family of minor nobility arrived with their eccentric son in tow. Despite their misgivings, Nimune hit it off with the young man, and their wedding was soon planned. Tragedy, however, struck: Nimune was found to be sterile and could not bear children. Devastated, they began to seek answers all over the land, using their wealth to travel to the most forbidding of places. No price was too high, and soon they were both well-versed in diabolist works of blackest magic. Every spirit that they consulted, though, spoke the same answer: that there was no hope for their union to have children. It was only in the farthest reaches of a forgotten library where they found a map to the island of Fuindor, where even the darkest of miracles was possible. Their search for knowledge, however, brought them to the attention of the Inquisition. Hounded by their enemies, Nimune wept tears of verdant scarlet as she held the bleeding body of the only man she loved. It was at this moment that she swore bitter revenge as his blood mingled with hers, burning a mystical mark into her soul. She would search for a way to bring him back to her side, even if she had to squeeze the life out of every mortal she met... |summon = Are you a fellow seeker of knowledge? Perhaps we may trade the knowledge inscribed in your soul? |fusion = Drink with me, and help yourself to this feast! Fresh blood, seasoned with mandrake and hemlock… |evolution = |hp_base = 5140 |atk_base = 2020 |def_base = 2002 |rec_base = 1940 |hp_lord = 7344 |atk_lord = 2887 |def_lord = 2861 |rec_lord = 2772 |hp_anima = 8236 |rec_anima = 2534 |atk_breaker = 3125 |def_breaker = 2623 |def_guardian = 3099 |rec_guardian = 2653 |def_oracle = 2742 |rec_oracle = 3129 |hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 48 |ls = Grasp of Hanelan's Vineyard |lsdescription = 50% boost to Atk, Rec, max HP, 10% damage reduction from Fire, Earth, Dark types, hugely boosts all elemental damage & Spark damage boosts BB gauge |lsnote = 100% elemental damage & fills 1-2 BC |bb = Pus and Boils Affliction |bbdescription = 17 combo Earth attack on all foes, greatly boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, damage taken may slightly restore HP for 3 turns, powerful additional damage at turn's end for 3 turns & adds low probability of resistance against 1 KO attack |bbnote = Fills 6 BC, 20% chance to heal 15-20% damage, 400% additional attack multiplier & 10% chance to activate Idol |bbtype = Heal/Offense |bbhits = 17 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 17 |bbmultiplier = 380 |sbb = Nerve-Gnawing Curse |sbbdescription = 20 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, Spark damage slightly boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, greatly boosts elemental damage for 3 turns & powerful additional damage at turn's end for 3 turns |sbbnote = Fills 1-2 BC, 100% elemental damage & 400% additional attack multiplier |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 20 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 27 |sbbdc = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |ubb = Screaming Mandrake Hex |ubbdescription = 25 combo massive Earth attack on all foes, enormously boosts all elemental damage for 3 turns, damage taken enormously restores HP for 3 turns, massive additional damage at turn's end for 3 turns & high probability of raising allies from KO |ubbnote = 400% elemental damage, heals 100% damage taken, 1000% additional attack multiplier & 80% chance to revive allies |ubbtype = Heal/Offense |ubbhits = 25 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 25 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Mysterium Umbris |esitem = |esdescription = Boosts elemental damage & damage taken may restore HP of all allies |esnote = 75% elemental damage & 15% chance to heal 20-25% damage |evofrom = |evointo = 830438 |evomats1 = Earth Mecha God |evomats2 = Dark Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Miracle Totem |evomats5 = Earth Bulb |evomats6 = Dark Totem |evomats7 = Metal Mimic |evomats8 = |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Divine Summon |notes = |addcat = World of Galardhon |addcatname = Nimune1 }}